Vertigo Ignition
by Aedifex626
Summary: How do you think people would react if gravity suddenly turned upside down? They would panic. They would scream. And they might just blame it on a certain ghost boy.
1. Chapter 1

_YO. DANNY PHANTOM DOESN'T BELONG TO ME._

Danny groaned. The box ghost was at it again. It was these jobs that he liked to leave to Mom and Dad. Unfortunately, they weren't here right now, so little old Phantom would have to clean it up. After a shout of 'BEWARE', the other students in the classroom fled screaming, giving Danny a perfect opportunity to dart into the bathroom. Black changed to white and blue to green, and Danny Phantom joined the fray.

The student mob was travelling at a surprisingly quick rate. Boxy chased them to the third story and back, all the while dispensing "good banter". Finally, Danny tracked them down. Too annoyed to bother with a witty jab, he reached for the Fenton thermos.

His hand closed on nothing. Groaning again, Danny realized the thermos was still in his backpack. Intangible, he flew to the other side of the school and rooted through his backpack. The thermos wasn't in it. He dug into the pack again, pulling out several textbooks in the process. Still no thermos.

Entirely bored with the situation, Danny phased through the wall, entering another classroom. He heard a small yelp. Turning entirely visible, he spotted Kwan, who had comically crammed himself under a desk, attempting to hide from the absolutely terrifying box ghost.

Barely holding in his amusement, Danny phased out of the classroom and into the hallway, quickly finding his locker. Reaching into it with an intangible hand, he breathed a sigh of relief when he easily found the thermos. He zipped out of the school, scanning his surroundings for the box ghost.

Still harassing a crowd of students that inexplicably didn't scatter once outside, the box ghost accumulated a swirling mass of cardboard crates. It appeared that the ghost had just finished spelling out his plan to the quivering mass of kids.

Prepared to intervene at any moment, Danny hovered in the air and watched curiously as each box unfolded into flat panels and joined together into one giant box. Danny sighed, uncapping the thermos. Approaching, he aimed it at the ghost and pressed the button.

A cardboard barrier blocked his shot. All the girls and a few of the others let out a desperate scream, enhancing Danny's headache. Clutching his forehead, he blinked in confusion. His surroundings grew dark. Removing his hand from his face, he witnessed each box unfold, joining with the others to form a much bigger box that enveloped the entire crowd and Danny.

"Beware!" shouted the box ghost from outside, slightly muffled. Danny rolled his eyes. At least the ghost had been a little more creative this time around. Danny went intangible and exited the giant box.

The box ghost gasped, staring at Danny. "HooOOoW DAaaAaRE YOOoOOoOU," the box ghost warbled, adding a 'scary' ghostly inflection. Danny sighed, promptly delivering an ectoblast to the face for the box ghost.

Danny winced as several ear-piercing, blood-curdling screams assaulted his ears. Clamping both fists over his ears, he swung around to see what they were afraid of. Slowly, he dropped his hands to his sides. His mouth hung open. The box containing the students slowly began to float. Then, it began to fall.

Upward.

The screaming rose to an incredible pitch as the box plummeted toward the sky.

 _Yeah, Sorry it's so short. I wasn't sure if I could or should really make fan fiction, so this is a test, I guess? If you want me to continue the story, R &R. I really appreciate it! Criticism is welcome. _

_Thank you for reading!_ _Sincerely, Graytomb_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here I am! One day late and uploading in the dead of night like a sneaky ninja mwahaha (or maybe just an idiot who really should be asleep at this hour)._

 _Nevertheless, Here I am, with an update! And a longer one, at that!_

 _As always, Danny Phantom does not belong to me._

Utterly dumbfounded, Danny gaped at the strange spectacle. For a moment, he simply floated there as the enormous box containing the students continued to rise.

Dropping the thermos, he snapped out of the daze. Flying as fast as he could, he caught the box and turned it intangible. Making the box intangible seemed to be the best approach, and Danny was relieved to see that he had been right. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, he looked down at the ground that was not quite far below. Carefully, he began to pull the box back down. The students inside clamored loudly. Wincing, Danny bit his lip. Hopefully they weren't too shaken up.

Now, why in the world did the box fall upward, anyway? Danny was at a loss. Sure, the box ghost had shown some new tricks with the giant box, but he couldn't really throw it into the sky, could he? Danny scanned the ground, and finally caught sight of the box ghost, who was gaping up at them with an expression exactly like Danny's had been.

Boxy noticed Danny looking at him, and immediately tried to hide his surprise. "YES, I AM NOW MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER BEFORE! b-BEWARE!" he screamed, trying to bend the situation to make himself more intimidating. Danny shook his head. So, it definitely wasn't the box ghost who did this. He surveyed the surrounding buildings. He swallowed uneasily. Was this affecting the rest of Amity Park, as well?

He tightened his grip on the box and furrowed his brow. No. No, everyone is fine. There couldn't be any ghost strong enough to do something like that. For all he knew it could just be something done only to the box.

But if that were the case, then... why wasn't the ghost present? Searching the ground again, (which was now much closer) he confirmed that there was no other spirit around. Even Boxy had already left. Besides, if there another ghost, his sense would've gone off.

Finally, Danny touched the grass. He looked at the massive cardboard box, still intangible in his grip. He was afraid that if the box became tangible again, it would fall again.

"Phantom! What are you doing, let us out!"A voice moaned from inside the box. A clamor of agreement followed the protest.

"Uhhhh, d-" Danny cleared his throat and tried to lower his voice. "Don't worry, citizens! I have everything under control." His lips tightened into a thin line. So what was he going to do?

The students continued to complain. Some said they had claustrophobia. Some said they had motion sickness. None of them were helping the situation. Danny blocked out their voices and tried to devise an idea. Carefully, he brought the box though the walls of the school. He had to find the auditorium or the gym. It was likely that no other place would be big enough to hold the box.

Danny was beginning to wear down. Keeping the enormous box intangible for so long was taxing. Finally, he found the gym. Danny released the intangibility with a deep sigh of relief. The box immediately fell to the ceiling and came apart as danny escaped to an adjacent hallway.

Taking several deep breaths, he knew his ecto-energy was running on fumes. Touching his feet to the tiled floor, he changed back into his human form. Only, his feet didn't stay on the floor for much time after that. In his perfectly normal, non-gravity-defying human form, Danny fell. He let out a strangled grunt as his shoulder and the base of his skull hit the edge of a ceiling light.

Groaning, he picked himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. A wave of dizziness immediately came over him, and he backpedaled. He caught himself on the wall. Holding his head, he waited a few minutes for the spell to pass.

 _Mental note- Standing up too quickly can cause dizziness, especially directly after falling on your head like a complete idiot._

Danny opened his eyes and took several conscious breaths. Trying to but on a determined face,he trotted to the doors connecting the hallway to the gym. After solving the puzzle that was how to open a door while upside-down, he leaned over the door's threshold.

The gym was a big room. The ceiling was very high. When everything is reversed, the ceiling is the floor. Danny was faced with a drop of about 20 feet between himself and the gymnasium ceiling.

"Danny!" a call from below. He looked down at the rafters where the students perched, largely unharmed. The shout had come from Sam, who now waved for him to come down. Danny inhaled slowly. Come on, he had fallen farther than this before... Yeah.

He swung both legs over the door frame so he was sitting on the upper door jam with his legs dangling over the drop. He paused. Was this a good position to fall from? Shaking his head violently, he ran a hand through his hair. Stop stalling. Stop it. It looks a lot farther than it actually is. Forcing out any other thoughts, he let himself drop.

The landing was jarring, and his right ankle might need some attention now, but hey, he didn't die any more than he already had.

"Danny!" Jazz rushed to his side. She frantically helped him up off the floor, trying her best to check for injuries. Danny pulled away. "Jazz, come on! I'm fine, okay? Stop pestering me," he griped.

Jazz crossed her arms. " _Someone_ has to look after you! You're going to get yourself killed for real one of these days," Jazz shot back, feeling no remorse for intruding. Danny propped himself up on a thick metal rafter, letting out a guilty sigh. Jazz' words hit a little closer to home than she probably had intended.

By then, Sam and tucker had made their way over.

"Dude, what is happening? You have got to explain all this right now," Tucker insisted, looking a bit shaken.

Danny frowned and scratched the back of his head. "I wish I could. There wasn't any other ghosts there, and I'm pretty sure the box ghost couldn't do anything like this," he replied uncertainly.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sam interjected. "We can't exactly get out of this room." She waved a hand at the door Danny had just fallen through. The group fell silent.

"You could fly out and get a rope," Jazz suggested. Danny shook his head. "That fight took a lot out of me. I'd be lucky to make out of the school."

So the only thing left for them to do was wait.

After ten minutes or so, the teachers found them. Although they couldn't help much, more help in the form of a rescue party came shortly after.

As it turns out, the inversion of gravity didn't apply to everything. It seemed only humans were affected, leaving animals and everything else perfectly normal.

The populous soon constructed a way to get around somewhat safely.

You see, if you could acquire an object that was equal to your own weight, you could use it to counteract your own weight. However, the method was still unsafe in many ways.

At some point in the near future, a new method needed to be made.

 _Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

 _~That's all, folks!~_


End file.
